


Feel The Wind At Your Back

by Krasimer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Headcanon, Loading from a save point, POV First Person, Reincarnation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up, words still in your mind from a half-forgotten memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Wind At Your Back

"You are the future of humans and monsters..."

The words are tearful, the deep rumble of a father's love curling them at the edges. The worried sobs of a mother in the background made your heart hurt as you sit up slowly. You feel like you're gone through a war, the faint whispers of pain in your body making you wince as you lean back on your hands.

You tap the tips of your shoes together, closing your eyes against the memories you always try to forget.

They never lead to anything good.

The voice in the back of your mind whispers to you, hateful words, anger that tries to cloud your mind. The more people you befriend, the less it gets to whisper, but you still remember the chilling vision of Papyrus's death when you first met him.

Your mind has always been torn in two directions, even before you fell into the mountain.

An orphanage raised child, a house full of kids who didn't like your face, didn't like your clothes, your voice, your words, your soul, you.

The nightmares you always have had, drawing the attentions of the women running the home. The others had always been jealous that you'd gotten extra attention from them, had gotten held in the middle of the night when they were wanting comfort as well, denied for the sake of not getting attached.

You'd run away.

The other kids had planned something, had tried to attack you, and you'd run before they could do anything.

You'd run to the bottom of Mount Ebott, and that was where they had all stopped. One of them had called after you, had taunted you from where he stood, but you didn't answer. You'd gotten to the top, looking down into the hole, looked around to make sure that they still were leaving you alone.

No one came.

Just when you'd thought that you might turn around, might change your mind, the voice in the back of your brain had spoken, and you had tripped when you were startled.

And you had woken up in a bed of golden flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hello Undertale fandom. I hope you like this.
> 
> I have a couple of ideas I will be presenting you with.


End file.
